


Fiarytales are important not because they tell us monsters are real but because they tell is the monsters can be defeated.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Haruno Sakura, Dark Namizake Minato, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sakura has insecurity issues, also even in canon I see Minato being darker than portrayed, background time travel Sakura doesn’t know about, or how the majority of the fandom views him, team seven is a mess in any timeline, you can’t be “literally sunshine” and be a world leader unless you’re Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest and she doesn’t know if that feeling is from nervousness or from guilt. Naruto was out of the village training to stronger so he could one day bring Sasuke back and here she was: slipping out of her clothes in front of his father - the Hokage, her occasionally teacher - instead of further working towards being better so she can be there for her teammates (so she won’t be left behind again).“Sakura,” he called to obviously bring her out of her head. Sakura offered a small smile and her heart still felt like it was going to come out. Minato’s normally light or sometimes worn eyes are neither of these things as he watched her. Those pretty blue (Sakura has thought the shade was pretty even as a genin) eyes of his are dark as he got up from the chair he had earlier pulled away from her desk to put in the corner.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Fiarytales are important not because they tell us monsters are real but because they tell is the monsters can be defeated.

Once upon a time there was a girl in crashed into a boy’s life and, a good many years later, when the boy had grown into a man and had a boy of his own he found the girl again. 

He wouldn’t lose her this time. 

[\\] 

She shouldn’t be doing this. There were so many reasons why they shouldn’t fall into what they had been feeling much less being doing this that had been in Sakura’s head for quite some time. 

Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest and she doesn’t know if that feeling is from nervousness or from guilt. Naruto was out of the village training to stronger so he could one day bring Sasuke back and here she was: slipping out of her clothes in front of his father - the Hokage, her occasionally teacher - instead of further working towards being better so she can be there for her teammates (so she won’t be left behind again). 

“Sakura,” he called to obviously bring her out of her head. Sakura offered a small smile and her heart still felt like it was going to come out. Minato’s normally light or sometimes worn eyes are neither of these things as he watched her. Those pretty blue (Sakura has thought the shade was pretty even as a genin) eyes of his are dark as he got up from the chair he had earlier pulled away from her desk to put in the corner. Minato made no noise as he made his way slowly but steadily towards her. Or, if he did make a noise which was unlikely because he was the Hokage, the best of their village, Sakura didn’t hear it over the sound of her thudding heart. 

“We don’t have to continue.” Minato tried to reassure her, his voice softer than what he had ever used on Naruto, but those words have the opposite effect. Her hair (she hasn’t cut it again even though she was still too weak to have it long during a fight) moves side to side and brushed the black little traps of the shirt she had stolen from Ino’s closet as she shook her head; or, rather, Sakura borrowed it without telling Ino - Ino on more than one occasion had forced Sakura to wear some of her clothes on a date she had arranged for Sakura so her best friend wouldn’t see it as theft - because she wasn’t in the mood to tell Ino that she was going out never mind Sakura couldn’t tell her best friend whom she was going to spend the night with. 

Sakura gave her nervousness for Inner to deal with before she reached a hand down to just above her hips to begin pulling the soft black material over her head. This time Sakura could hear Minato, could hear his sharp intake of breath, and if Inner hadn’t already grounded the worry under her black and white foot than that reaction would have helped ease that fear that had been blossoming in Sakura’s stomach ever since this night had been picked. 

Now Sakura reached with both of her hands (her nails are painted a light shade of green so Sakura wouldn’t look at them and think of the blood she would have to wash out from them) to undo the black lace bra - not Ino’s, it had been something Sakura had picked up for herself, for when they went this far - only Minato opened his reddened mouth. 

“Leave it.” He told her before taking his place in the chair again and Sakura can’t help but wonder if it’s because the bra makes her breast look more than that what they are. Something must show on her face because he spoke up again. “You’re beautiful and you should never doubt that.” 

Sakura then made quick work of the rest of clothes and Minato did not object at Sakura slipping her underwear off of her legs. No, he was too busy looking at the bright pink curls the underwear had been hiding. Sakura’s pubic hair was mostly sticking to her skin because of how aroused was and Minato, the best of and for the village, of course noticed. He didn’t comment on it though. No, it instead he asked for her to show him how she took care of herself. 

Sakura’s face burned darker than her as she climbed up her bed. She leaned over to her nightstand and opened the second and last drawer. The action almost made her breast spill out from the bra but Sakura didn’t take long in fetching what she needed for the demonstration. 

A part of couldn’t help but appreciate that they had been slow, that they danced around each other for so long, because after (and maybe still though Sakura wouldn’t admit that) her crush on Sasuke and his decision to abandon their village for Orochimaru Sakura had been torn before the mess had helped kindle the Will of Fire in her. Another part of her ached for Minato to slip out of his well fighting clothes and climb onto this bed as well because Minato would feel so much better than her old hairbrush and most certainly more talented the combination of Sakura and improvised sex-toy. 

Minato didn’t say a word yet about Sakura having and about to get herself off by a hairbrush. No, he simply leaned forward and ignored the growing tent in his pants. 

Sakura crawled to the center of the bed so he would have a good view before she slipped the hairbrush between her thighs. The handle was slowly slid into her and Sakura closed her eyes. Her breath began to pick up as she leaned forward on the palm of her unoccupied hand and while her eyes were closed Sakura knew her breasts were threatening to come out of the too tight bra she had chosen weeks ago. 

“Open your eyes, Sakura.” For the second time since they had arrived in her bedroom Minato wasn’t asking - he was telling in tone that left no objections or even questions; it was the voice of the Hokage, Sakura thought, and Sakura ever the teacher’s student, ever the girl who wanted to loved, ever the girl who never wanted to be left behind again, and ever the loyal shinobi does just that without any objections. Not even Inner thought of any. 

Minato’s eyes were no focused between her thighs were Sakura lowered and rose from the hairbrush handle or even the jerking of her hips. No, it was Sakura’s chest - yes, her breasts were once again threatening to fall out of the bra - he was fixated on instead of even taking of his cock. 

And Sakura who had been self-conscious because before she had too small breasts she had had too large of forehead made a sound at the easy to read pleasure in Minato’s dark eyes. (The heavy amount of guilt she had been carrying earlier was beginning to melt like snow did at the beginning of spring.) 

Sakura raised her unoccupied hand and slid it in between her right breast and the bra, twisting her nipple out from Minato’s sight as she rode an old hairbrush instead of him. There was growl from the corner of the room one would have assumed cane from a wolf before they would ever think it came from a man much less the Hokage. 

Sakura’s hips bucked for friction that could not be found yet at thought of Minato being a wolf. 

There were stories about wolves and girls in red (and Sakura had been that ever since Danzo had came into her life and she most certainly had been red from blood when she, on Minato’s orders, had made that member of the council depart her life). 

Sakura’s mouth opened and it wasn’t to be spared that she asked for. 

Finally, Minato shed his clothes too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this please let me know!


End file.
